


Right Beside You

by padfootsotter



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living without the love of your life is not living. You will never forget them, they will always be a part of your heart no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Beside You

_“They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Her relationship with Derek was the happy ending, he was the one that her friends usually rooted for unless he fucked up -which he did, a lot. He was epitome of a Prince Charming, wheter it be his voice, hair, looks or attitude, she should be happy. She should, but she wasn’t.

 

Their relationship certainly had its up and downs, their ups were amazing -which meant that the make-up sex was amazing - however when they fought every should run and hide because they don’t want to be caught in the cross fire of Meredith and Derek. The thing was they mostly had downs rather than ups, that isn’t healthy in a relationship was it? No, no it wasn’t, that’s the only answer for that question.

 

They said that he was her true love. Wrong. They were so wrong on so many levels, for one she didn’t even believe in true love, second if she did -that’s a big if- he wouldn’t be her true love. Or maybe he was, but he certainly wasn’t her soulmate or maybe it was vice versa. She wasn’t sure, but the only thing she was sure of was that Derek was not supposed her happy ending, she was not supposed to end up with him.

 

 

The one person that she should have ended up with, the one that ignited a fire in her, brought her inner self that she never knew before and all that cliché stuff, well, he died around 5 years ago. He died while trying to save someone from a mugging, he got stabbed three times in the chest. Luckily there was a pub next door and patrons were coming and going, he got quickly driven to the hospital where she saw him and she felt her world drop.

 

To see the person you love, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, the one you love unconditionally laying on a gurney with blood stained clothes will make you cry and vomit, and that’s what Meredith did. He called to her, she heard him even though the ER room was busy, she heard him.

 

He told her he loved her more than anything, that he has never felt anything like this before. She believed him, all of it, without a doubt. He said he wished that they had more time, she replied saying that he shouldn’t speak like that, that they’ll make it through because it’s them. He grinned at her, the one that is specially reserved for her and shook his head, he asked her to kiss him, she did, he asked her to tell him she loved him and she did. He replied with an ‘I love you too’, then he stopped breathing. The straight line on his heart monitor will forever haunt her.

 

 

When he died she lost herself, lost her love. She lost that fire that was ignited by him, the passion, everything.

Four days later they buried him in the ground.

 

Three years later she married his best friend.

 

A year and a half later they divorced.

 

Two years after that she was in a fatal accident, she died two years later surrounded by her friends -her family.

  
  


 

 

“Welcome to the dirty mistress club, since this is an exclusive club only -meaning you can’t get in without an I.D - do you have proof of identification?” She heard him and can sense that he was smiling.

 

She turned and smiled, “Mark.”

 

He grinned at her, that same grin that is only reserved for her, “Hello pet, I’ve missed you.”

 

She didn’t reply, just smiled wider and ran into his arms. Too long has she missed his hugs, his scent, everything about him. This was where she belonged, with him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Grey's Anatomy's best ship; Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan. I know that this isn't a big fanbase nor ship and I don't really care. I've always wanted to write a one-shot featuring these two, so here it is. Review if you like, kudos as well! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
